my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Use the 'By Dressing Room' Table
What Muppet Do I Choose? Here is a simplified example of making choices to optimize Coins using the Muppet Theater Rate chart. The calculations assume a fully upgraded Digitizer and 60 Dressing Rooms. Looking at the Rank by Dress. Room, Floyd has the highest Rate at 119 /minute. "Rate By Dressing Room" is just that. It is the Rate of coins divided by the number of Dressing Rooms a Muppet occupied. Let's fill the stage with Floyds, and end up with 60 of them. Looking at the chart under LIKES (Muppets), Floyd likes Zoot, meaning that the 3 Rate is used. That is 110 , which also extends the time to Max-Out by 2.5 minutes. Realizing that Floyd's LIKE is Zoot; and; assuming a number of creative Muppet swaps; let's Place one and Dismiss three Floyds. Floyd now uses the 4 Rate. Zoot likes the absent Animal, meaning that the 3 Rate is used, which is 94 . As Zoot's LIKE is Animal, swapping him for Floyd will bring Zoot's Rate up to 102 . Animal only has 3 and looking at the chart, earns 94 per minute. The highest earning Rate is 57 Floyds and a Zoot. However, if the player isn't cashing-in on Coins every half-hour (as most don't), this strategy doesn't work. The time period between claiming coins needs to be taken into account. Let's take the opposite strategy and use the highest Max-Out, which is Fozzie at 29,280 and coincidentally has the same 4 Coin Rate as Floyd: 119 . Looking at Fozzie in the chart, he has two LIKES that are Muppets - Durwood Clapper and Sam Eagle. If the stage is loaded with Fozzies, this makes his 2 Rate 102 . Even after an hour and Maxing out, 60 Floyds have made 80% more than 20 Fozzies. The reversal of fortune comes at 1.8 hours when 20 Fozzie's earnings pull ahead and go on to out-perform 60 Floyds by 270%. Returning to the table, Fozzie needs two 'LIKES' to reach full RATE. If the player digitizes Sam Eagle and Durwood Clapper; in a fair exchange for one Fozzie; the Rate goes up to 119 . (But the Max-Out value would drop.) Notice that Jax Strumley is a 'Like' of both Sam Eagle and Durwood Clapper, and it would be worthwhile adding him to see the effect on the Rate. One obvious note: a single 2-dresser cannot replace a 3-dresser. In order to balance the '''Dressing Rooms', 2'' Fozzies need to be Dismissed, and ''3 Jax Strumleys Digitized in their place.'' Without his Muppet 'like', Jax Strumley earns 110 . However, he does bring Sam Eagle up to 4 and Durwood Clapper up to 3. Thus their Rates are 119 and 30 . The increase in Rate should not be surprising, as '''3' 2-dressers are replacing 2''' 3-dressers; and they both have the same Rate of income. This makes Jax Strumley's income 150% of Fozzies. This isn't an endorsement of a single-Muppet stage; rather an exercise in discovering how to optimize the players' favorite Muppets. (Although the Multi-Fozzie ''is cool, and a puzzle to get the last one!'). The same method can be used to perform more complicated analyses on the Muppets on a player's stage to bring in more coins. Category:Ranking Muppets By Income Category:Strategies Category:Ranking Muppets By Max Coins